1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf and more specifically relates to a device that is readily affixed to the handle end of a golf club, most usually a putter, to be used to recover wet or dry golf balls as well as other objects without bending over and, of greatest importance, to recover golf balls from the holes used in the game of golf, where the ball is lower than the surface on which the player is standing.
2. Prior Art and Objects
The game of golf is extremely popular. Many people play the game and it is most popular with older and retired people. Frequently, many of these people have problems with bending over and that problem is aggravated when there is a need to pick up a golf ball which is below the surface on which the player is standing. In the game of golf, as well known, a player strives to place the ball within a hole which is several inches deep. Then it becomes necessary to remove the ball which requires bending over to the extent that the hand of the player must reach several inches below the surface of the ground.
No device is known in the game of golf which permits players to recover a ball from a hole without bending over and which does not require any substantial equipment other than what is already needed to play the game of golf.
Also, in playing golf, a marker is used to spot the last location of the golf ball before being played into the hole. A marker is used which is a colored disc on a pin. The markers are small and easy to misplace.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which may be conveniently affixed to the end of the grip of a golf club, most likely a putter and which permits the golf club to be used in an inverted position to pick up a ball from a hole without any bending being required.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a readily assessable place to store a marker to spot the location of a golf ball when removal of the ball from the playing field is needed.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device for picking up a golf ball which is both inexpensive and durable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which can be conveniently carried while on a golf course.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which can be easily secured on the end of the handle of the golf club without interfering with the use of the golf club.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in connection with the appended drawings illustrating preferred embodiments of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that these are given by way of illustration and not of limitation and that changes may be made in the detailed construction, form and size of the parts, without affecting the scope of the invention.